ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Nations
Within the Destroyers Multiverse, there are many '''nations '''that exist. Here are a list of the most notable nations. Unless stated otherwise, all of these nations exist within Dimension 2, where most of the media in the Destroyers takes place in. List of Nations Global McDonaldLand * The global government run by McCheese after the end of World War Cheese. * Destroyed in 2001 after the Deltarune Uprisings, still active in Dimension 11. United Terran Federation *The predecessor to the Terran Republic, and the global government run by the former United Nations after it stopped being shitty. Terran Republic *The global government run by the Not Emperor, and the current government of Earth, as well as numerous other planets. Currently in a three way war between the Vanu Sovereignty and the New Conglomerate. North America United States of America * The United States of America is a major superpower on Earth. They consist of 51 states, with the most recent being Puerto Rico. * While still a major superpower, the United States has granted autonomy to many of it's major cities, which act mostly as independent nations. Chicago Free Trade Area * The Chicago Free Trade Area refers to the corporate alliances that govern and control the city of Chicago. While they are assisted by the United States and still considered a part of the United States, they act as a mostly independent nation, protected by various private military corporations. They were founded in 2003, after the United States government allowed certain cities to be granted autonomy. People's Republic of Quahog * Formerly a part of the United States of America, the People's Republic of Quahog seceded from the United States during 1937 in response to the Economic Depression. It was formerly a Marxist-Leninist state that was set up by Joseph Stalin and the Griffins, but has since seen a relax in it's policies under the reign of President Peter Griffin. They are recognized by the United States as an autonomous city, still part of the United States. They were occupied by the Terran Republic during the Invasion of Quahog. North American Federation *The successor government to the United States, as well as a political union between the United States, Canada, and Mexico, uniting all of North America. Europe Third Reich *The fascist government of Germany, as well as a good portion of Europe during World War II. Fled to the Moon where they survived for a few decades before being eradicated entirely. Estonia * Estonia is a state within Eastern Europe. It was formerly a part of the Soviet Union before its initial collapse. Lunar Lunar Third Reich remnants *The remnants of the Third Reich of Germany after World War II. Destroyed during the Saudi Arabian-Nazi War. Extraterrestrial Grox Commune * The Grox Commune was a former intergalactic nation run by the species of the Grox until they were conquered by a group of Space Nazis. They have since risen back up under the leadership of Johnthan Blits, who are currently sending their forces to Earth to fight off both the Space Nazis and McCheese. Vanu Sovereignty * A human cult based on Auraxis, devoted to worshiping the Vanu and being homosexuals. Currently in a three way (aw yeah) war between the New Conglomerate and the Terran Republic over control of Auraxis. New Conglomerate *A splinter group of the Terran Republic run by various intergalactic corporations, seeking independence from Terra. Currently at a three way war between the Vanu Sovereignty and the Terran Republic over control of Auraxis.